


Ready to Go

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [25]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Quartermaster Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec comes to pick Q up for their first date





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** ugly sweater

Q’s POV

He really doesn’t know why people have such a thing against his jumpers and sweaters. They are perfectly fine, lovely pieces of clothing.

Frowning in the mirror, he wonders if maybe he should wear something different. He has other clothing and tops, they’re just not as comfortable for him, which is why he rarely wears them, but he wants to make a good impression. This is their first date.

Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, he debates about it before deciding to say fuck it and stick with this. It’s not like his choice in sweaters and jumpers is unknown. He possibly should have asked what the dress code was for wherever they’re eating, but he wasn’t actually thinking about that at the time he agreed to the date.

What he was thinking about was the fact one of the Double-O’s that he has long admired asked him out. He’s not important, not really. He’s one of the R&D technicians who just happens to be a hacker as well. Not that he tends to tell people that little detail.

Actually, he settles on the edge of his bed, why would anyone want to ask him out? Particularly one of the agents who have no problems getting into whoever they wants bed? Of course he spent months ignoring the flirting and teasing, figuring he was just being used as practice because why would anyone pick his geeky self?

A knock at his door draws him out of his mind, and leaves him feeling nervous once more.

Right then, answer the door, it’s probably his date come to pick him up.

With one last glance in the mirror, he grabs his wallet and tucks it into an inner pocket that zips up before heading to the door to answer it. Sure enough, Alec’s standing on the other side of it, lips curled into a small smile, and holding a small box which is offered to him.

“Hello Q,” it’s practically a purr.

“Hi,” he answers, trying not to show exactly how nervous he is.

He’s relieved that Alec seems alright with his outfit after doing a once over. “Ready?”

He nods, stepping out then realizing he could put the box in the cupboard behind the lock so his cat doesn’t get at it, “Er, one sec, come in.”

The agent nods, stepping in with him and glancing around while he heads to his kitchen and the locking cupboard to keep his cats away.

A moment later he rejoins his date of the evening, chuckling when he spots Whiskey sitting on Alec’s shoulder’s licking his hair.

Covering his mouth, he tries not to chuckle too much more, but knows it fails miserably.

“It’s fine, I’m sure I am worth chuckling at between the jeans, jacket, and cat who seems a bit fascinated with my hair.” The blonde remarks with a smirk. “So who’s this?”

“Whiskey, he was a rescue,” he replies as he walks over, carefully picking his furball up to give a quick hug before dropping him lightly on the floor.

“Whiskey hm?” Alec’s tone is joking as he queries, “Is that because he likes it or makes people want it?”

Snickering, he answers, “I was told it was his coloring.”

“Makes sense,” his date hums as they exit the flat again.

He automatically locks the door behind him, and motions for the agent to start down the hall.

So far this date is off to a rocky start because of his nerves, but he’s sure he can salvage it. After all, it’s not off to a bad start, and he seems to have amused Alec with his cat. That’s always a plus. There have been a few people in the past who he’s tried dating but it has been unsuccessful because they either didn’t like cats or didn’t like his cats.

“Dare I ask what you’re thinking about?” The agent queries as he holds the door.

He’s sure his skin heats up in a blush because his face suddenly feels warm, “Past attempts at dating failing for the very thing Whiskey just did.”

He’d call Alec’s grin wolfish as he replies, “Their loss, my gain.”

That leaves him blinking, a slow smile tugging at the corners of his lips. This is definitely going better than expected so far. Here’s to hoping it stays that way. He can worry about motivation later.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
